Happy Birthday My Love
by blackandwhite9321
Summary: This is a kinda late fic for Ciels birthday. BUt hope you guys will love it. this is my first lemon be easy on me okay?


Happy Birthday my Love

Rating: M

Warning: this is a SebastianxCiel fic and it will contain lemon. This is my first lemon so please be easy on me. English is not my mother language so please forgive any errors in the fic. And ofcourse i hope you all enjoy my fic

A/N: Hi there! this is a kinda late birthday for Ciel, and for my junior at school to... hope you like it! and since ive finished the exam i promise i'll update my other fics! but for now please enjoy! and yes! thisis my first lemon so please be easy on me okay?

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP<p>

BEE-

Sebastian grunted and sat up, the time was showing 6 am in the morning. He sighed and look at the sleeping form beside him, he smiled softly looking at his lovers face. He just couldn't explain how why his Ciel can be so cute. He chuckled at his own thought.

He stood up and went to the bathroom, took a quick shower. After he finished he got out only wearing a towel on his waist.

Somehow he felt that something was missing, like he had forgot about something. But he couldn't put what was it, there wasn't any meetings today because he took a day off, but for what?. So he decided to look at the calender, and his eyes widen it was December 14th. How could he...

...forget about his lovers birthday?... that was the only reason he took a day off today anyways...

He smirked, he was going to put his plan into action. He waited for this day for 3 months, he wants his lover to get the most best birthday ever and so he was excited. Very excited actually, he put on some clothes and look at the plan and check the hole thing if everything was ready or not. And he smiled knowing that this was going to be a memorable day for his Ciel and of course him. Everything was ready and set now the only thing he needed is luck.

"Now i shall wake my little prince~" he walks towards their bed and sat on the edge.

"Ciel, it's time to wake up love~" Sebastian said while gently rubbing his fingers on his lovers sleeping face.

"..." There was no reply but Ciel turn his body so that he was facing away from Sebastian.

"Ciel wake up, dont be so lazy~" Sebastian said again but this time he leaned in so that he was whispering right into his lovers ear.

"nghh... give me 5 more minutes Sebastian" Ciel said still half a sleep.

"No can do love, you have to wake up there is no need to be lazy and sleep all day while the world is shining beautifully"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee" Ciel said opening his cerulean blue eyes pleadingly making Sebastian slightly blush at the sight.

Sebastian would gladly give up and let his lover sleep that would mean he could admire the sleeping form all he wanted to. But he had to make his plan a succes so he didn't give up.

"Nope~ you are going to wake up now o-"

"awww c'mon Sebastian i'm tired, we did 3 rounds lastnight, my back side hurts... so pleaaaseeee?" Sebastian sighed, there was no other way to wake him up. he thought another 30 minutes wouldn't hurt. And so he went to the kitchen to make breakfast for both him and his beloved Ciel.

.

.

.

After eating Sebastian decided to wake Ciel up, but 59 minutes has past and waking Ciel was an epic fail. Sebastian was going to give up, but suddenly he got a –pervy-idea. 'Why didnt i thought of this earlier' Sebastian thought to him self. And so the mission of waking Ciel up begins!

Sebastian hovered over Ciel and start giving light kisses on his neck.

"ngggg... Sebastian, stop it... it tickles..." Ciel said while pushing Sebastian away but Sebastian didn't give up. he kept on kissing Ciel's pale neck. It wasn't long before the whining become in to small moans when Sebastian started to lick and nip Ciel's neck.

"A-aaah Sebastian... stop it...hnnn.." Ciel's plea was ignored and Sebastian's naughty hands started to explore Ciel's naked body making Ciel hard. Sebastian grab hold of Ciel's erect manhood and started to pump it softly, making Ciel squirm beneath Sebastian. Everytime Sebastian pumped it a bit faster Ciel's moans becomes louder. "A-aaahhhh~ Sebastian, f-faster aaahhhn~" Sebastian smiled and replied "Of course my love~" he purred in Ciel's ear. Sebastian started to pump faster and Ciel's moans got louder and louder and more erotic as each stroke was given to his manhood. After a few harsh strokes he came into Sebastian's hand.

The smirk on Sebastian's face widen as he licks Ciel's precume clean, "so how do you like your morning call?" Sebastian asked casually as if nothing happened.

"IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO A SLEEPING PERSON?" Ciel shouted with a bright red blush on his face.

"B-but i thought you like it?" Sebastian said while faking a sad cute face but failed miserably, "What the hell? You could always do it another way you know! You pervert"

"hmm~ but that is what you get because you dont want to wake up~"

"for god sakes Sebastian your not my mother" Ciel said giving a poker face

"But i am your devilishly handsome lover.. right Ciel~?" Sebastian gave his best smile making Ciel blush furiosly.

"I-idiot" Ciel looked away and stand up. "I'm going to take a shower..."

"Okay~ just dont take to long~ you dont know how much i'll miss you"

"What ever..." Ciel rolled his eyes and Sebastian laughed.

.

.

.

After taking a bath and eating breakfast, Ciel sat on the couch an rested his head on Sebastian's lap.

"Did you like your breakfast?" Sebastian said while playing with Ciel's soft blue-grayish locks.

"Yeah... it was fine..." Ciel said looking away blushing, obviously lying. Sebastian smiled softly knowing what Ciel was actually saying was 'the food was amazing'.

"Good, now lets go." Sebastian as he tried to stand up.

"Huh? Where? I thought you were gonna do some work or something..." Ciel said a little bit confused.

"Oh Ciel~ why would i take a day off doing work? We could stay all day in this house but that will be to boring and a wasting my day off for nothing right? So why not go out?"

"But i have to go to college at 3, so we cant.."

"I'll tell Claude that your sick or something like that... and lets have a good time together... pleaseeeee... for meeee"

"Alright alright you win..."

"Good now i'm going to change" Sebastian said and gave a peck on Ciel's cheek.

.

.

.

"Where are we going anyway?" Ciel asked for the millionth time.

"I said its a secret so.. its a secret~" Sebastian said never looking away from the road.

"Awwww c'mon Sebastian, you know i hate surprizes..." Ciel said pouting. Sebastian stop the car when the light turn red, and finally he took his eyes off the road and look at Ciel.

"Nope! Still not telling..." Ciel seems to look like he wasnt going to give up and Sebastian prepare for anything that Ciel will be throwing at him...

"Please Sebastian... Please tell me... Master.." Ciel said while giving an innocent look and pouting making Sebastian's heart skip a beat. He looked back at the road and calm him and start the car again whn hesaw the light turn green. He took a big breath and exhale slowly before answering.

"No.. i'm still no telling.."

"tck! It didnt work, fine you win. I give up..." Ciel said while leaning to the car door and looking at busy streets ogf the city. Sebastian chuckled and concentrate at the road.

.

.

.

The rest of the trip was silent, and now their here on their destination.

"S-sebastian.. am i dreaming?" Ciel's eyes was sparkling, and he was pratically clinging to Sebastian, and of course Sebastian could only smile at his lovers behavior.

"Of course not, i know you always wanted to go the classical instrument expedition and you didnt have the time and this place is quite far from home... so why not i bring you here?"

"ooooh Sebastian thank you so muccch! I love you!" Ciel said giving a peck on Sebastian's cheek

"Your welcome my little prince~"

Ciel explored the expedition halls with sparkling eyes and look at the instruments with high interest. When Ciel was finish looking around it was around 12 and Ciel's stomach was growling.

"How about we go to the mall and maybe look around for some clothes?"

"Anything will do! I'm starving!:

"Okay okay calm down there tiger dont eat me"

"Hurry up! i want to eat~" and so they entered Sebastian's car and went to the mall.

When they arrive at the mall, Ciel immediately went to the foodcourt and start finding some food but when he decided to buy something Sebastian stopped him.

"Lets go to another place, i already booked a place."

"Okay!" Sebastian took him to a Japanese restaurant, they ordered some food and ate it peacefully. Soon after they finished eating they went to a music store. Ciel took a look at some Violins. Since Ciel was a little boy he was really interested in any type of classical instruments. The piano, the violin, the cello, everything. He can play a few of them but Ciel was a master on the violin. He seems to have a certain liking to a certain violin but pouted when he saw the price tag. It will take a long time of saving before he could buy the violin. And maybe if he already have the money by who knows when the violin could already be purchased by another person.

"You seem to like this violin, why dont you try and play it?" said one of the employee of the store.

"Uh? Can i?"

"Sure"

Ciel took the violin and started to play Gavotte-Gossec. The tune was light and cheerfull making Sebastian smile althought he was on the other end of the store he knew that was his Ciel, because he knows how happy Ciel is after going to the expedition.

When the song ended, the blond employee clap his hands with wide eyes, never before he had ever heard a person play the violin so beautyfully like Ciel.

"Wow! That was amazing sir... how long have you been playing?"

"thank you.. uh.. i think since i was 6 or something..."

"no wonder your so good, your really talented s—"

"my my, making friends with the employee how very nice of you Ciel"

"uh yeah..."

"hahaha are you his big brother?"

"uh.. yeah.. something like that" Ciel sweatdropped this was the first time anyone has ever said something like that about him and Sebastian.

"oh yes! im Finny by the way.. nice to meet you and uh mr..."

"Sebastian... Sebastian is my name... and nice to meet you Finny... well Ciel are you satisfied looking around?"

"yeah sure, Finny just asked me to play this violin and it was amazing!"

"oh really?"

"yes! This violin is soooo beautifull i love it.. but i think i wont be able to afford it..." Ciel sighed.

"hahaha, i'm sure you can afford it sooner or later... how about we go to the cakeshop youlike so much?"

"huh?really? are you sure?"

"of course i am..."

"oh god Sebastian! What has got in to you! Gaaaah~ lets go nooow~" Ciel pull on Sebastian right arm.

"Okay just be patient... i think we will be going now... thank you Finny"

"Sure! I'll save the violin for you if you want Ciel... your a great violinist.. and this violin suits you..."

"thank you!" Ciel gave a big hug to Finny "Dont worry i'll save my money more and definitely get that violin!"

And the two lovers went out and wave goodbye to Finny and went to car.

"Hey Ciel.."

"Yes Sebastian?"

"I need to go to the bathroom wait here okay?" Sebastian said pointing at a chair

"okay dont be long"

"i wont"

.

.

.

On the way to the cake shop was silent, actually the cake shop Sebastian mentioned belonged to Ciel's bestfriend Alois Trancy. Althought Ciel is a bit unsure meeting Alois because his hyperactive self made Ciel exhausted most of the time. And he was going out with Claude that turn out to be Sebastian bestfriend and childhood friend.

The silent wasn't long when ciel suddenly asks

"Sebastian... your acting weird today... are you okay?"

"of course i am... and what do you mean by weird?"

"Well, i guess your always weird but today is a bit different.."

"In what way?"

"uh... i dunno... your nicer than usual.."

"so your saying i wasn't nice to you all this time?"

"no no no dont get me wrong your always nice to me.. you always take care of me like im some sort of rare jewelry... and i love it.. but today... its even more than usual.."

"Maybe... its because i love you even more by every passing day, hour, minute, second, and everybeat of my heart... and that will never change..."Ciel blushed at Sebastians words. "And somehow you always manage to make my day beautiful..."

"Thank you Sebastian... " He said smilling softly at Sebastian and gave a peck on his cheek.

"Anything for you my love~"

The lovey dovey moment had to be interupted by a call on Ciel's phone. And it was from his mother.

"Hello? Yes mother?"

"_Hi dear.. i was only calling to ask how has my son been..."_

"I'm fine mother, how about you and father?"

"_were fine Ciel although your father has been very tired lately... where are you dear?"_

"i'm on the way to Alois's shop... Sebastian is going to buy me alots of cake and sweets~" Ciel said anthusiasticly, whenever theres the word cake and sweets Ciel always acts like a 5 yearold.

"_ooh can you buy me and your father somecakes?"_

"sure mother"

"_ooooh thank you Ciel... your the sweetest"_

"sure... oh we just arrived i'm going to end the call okay?"

"_okay dear... have a nice day.. bye"_

"bye" and so the call ended.

Ciel and Sebastian got out of the car and went to the front door, Ciel was surprized when Sebastian put his left hand around Ciels waist. Sebastian smiled and Ciel blushed, and so the both of them went inside when...

"SURPRIZE!" the pop-ing sound from the confetti surprized Ciel and nowhe was clinging to Sebastian.

"Happy birthday Ciel~" his cousin Elizabeth sais while giving a warm-death-hug.

"Cieeeell~ happy birthdayyyy" his bestfriend Alois joined the two with a another warm-death-hug. For some reason Ciel looked confused. And so Sebastian asks "What's wrong Ciel?" Every person suddenly fell silent when Sebastian asked Ciel. With still a confused face Ciel asked innocently.

"Today... Is my birthday?" Everyone there including Sebastian's jaw fell open. Unbelieveable... There was and awkward silence for about 5 seconds before everybody burst out in laughter. Ciel was blushing now.

"Hahahahaha! Haha haa haa... Oh my god Ciel you never seem to fail to impress me... hahahaha... i thought you were acting that you didnt notice there was a surprize party hahahahah!"

"But i didn't... i thought today was still December 12th..." he answered innocently

"..." silence...

"" the laughter got even louder and the blush on Ciel's face turn one shade darker.

"Oh Vincent, i knew our son was kinda absent-minded but never i known it was this bad..."

"Hahahaha! Your your quite right dear..."

"Mother? Father? I thought you were..."

"I called just to check where were you guys are. You guys took so long and i was worried. Hehehe"

"I'm sorry ms. Rachel the traffic was horrible"

"its fine Sebastian..." Rachel smiled and clap her hands "Now! Since the birthday boy is here... how about we start the party?"

"YEAAAAH LET THE PARTY BEGIIIIIIIN" Alois shouted. And so the small birthday party that consisted of Ciel's family and close friends started.

"Once again, happyt birthday Ciel... this is a present from me and Claude, hope you like it~" Alois gave a box with a purple and gold wrapping.

"dont forget about me! I buy this just from my one and only cute cousin" Elizabeth gave a present with a pink wrapper.

"Here is from us" Rachel handed Ciel a medium sized box with a colourfull wrapping. And so the greeting and present giving went on until everybody already gave their presents for Ciel. The night was fun and everything with the games and people chattering everywhere Ciel was trully enjoying himself and Sebastian smiled as he look at his lover laughing and smilling with his family and friends. His thoughts was cut when Ronald, one of Ciel and Sebastian's friend greet him.

"Yo there Sebastian.."

"oh.. hey there Ron.. what gives?"

"Have you done you master plan?"

"Nope! I'll do it later when we both arrive back home..."

"Well you better be, everyone is anxious to know... you know..."

"Yeah, dont worry it wont be a problem Ronnie~"

"Dont call me that.. you know i hate it when people calls me that.."

"Hahahaahahaha live with it... RONNIE"

"You arse"

"What ever..."

.

.

.

The night went fast and everybody took their leave, before Ciel and Sebastian went home Ron reminded Sebastian about is master plan again. And so they went home.

Once they arrived home, Sebastian helped Ciel with the presents he got and the big cake that he got from Alois.

"Tonight was really... fun.."

"Yes of course, i planned this from 3 months ago... and it seems it was a success"

"Thank you Sebastian your so sweet"

"Not as sweet as you... by the way... when you asked 'Today.. is my birthday...?' you really didnt notice that today was the 14th of December?"

"No... no i dont.."

"haaah~ such a shame~"

"what?"

"nothing~"

"Oh yes! I almost forgot something wait here okay Ciel?"

"Sure... but for what?"

"You'll see... now close your eyes and dont open it until i tell you..."

"Okay just hurry up."

Ciel closed his eyes and waited for Sebastian, he heard the front door open and close... what was Sebastian doing anyway?. After some moments waiting for Sebastian he heard the door open and close again.

"Can i open my eyes now?"

"No, not yet.." Sebastian walked in front Ciel " Okay now you can open your eyes. When Ciel opened his eyes the first thing that he saw was a large box.

"What's this Sebastian?"

"Just open it" Without much words Ciel opened the box and gasped when he saw the inside of the box. "Oh my god Sebastian... you have to be kidding..." his eyes was sparkling again, the inside of the box was the violin he wanted so much but he couldn't afford it. "B-but how come? When did you? Oh my god Sebastian this really expensive you know!"

"I know you want that violin so much, so i buy it when you thought that i was going to the bathroom and hid it under the passangers seat."

"oh my god! Thank you sooo much thank you thank you thank you thank youuu, you dont know how much this means to me... i dont get it why would you do this for me? I'm not worth it Sebastian" Ciel said while hugging Sebastian into a loving bear hug(?).

"No, you are worth it. You mean more than anything in my life, i'll do anything to make you happy. And i'll always love you Ciel. Remember that." Sebastian leaned in and kiss Ciel lips lovingly. The kiss was so gentle and intoxicating, the two of them stayed in that position for quite some while before before parting. Red and blue were looking at each other, smilling Sebastian kneeled infront of the blushing Ciel, took out a blue box from his pocket pants and opened it.

Inside the little box was a blue ring, he took Ciel's right hand and kissed it before looking right into Ciel's eyes.

"Ciel Phantomhive... Will you marry me?" Ciel's eyes widen and suddenly filled with tears, he was suddenly overjoyed and jump on Sebastian making them falling onto the floor. Ciel hugged Sebastian so tight, he lifted his head revealing his tears of joy stained face. He was smilling, the type of smile that Sebastian had never seen before and it made him happy as well.

"You dont know how happy i am today! Thank you Sebastian, i love you so much..and that's a yes!"

"Of course you do~ because i love you too"

At the moment Ciel was very gratefull that he lost that bet from Sebastian all that years ago, the first time they met Sebastian immediately fell for the boy. At first he made the boy insane by continously bugging him. One day Ciel lose his patience and snap at Sebastian, it really hurts Sebastian but he still wanted to be near Ciel so he made a bet with Ciel whoever can make their friend Undertaker laugh first, if Sebastian wins he wants Ciel to be his boyfriend but if Ciel wins he will dissapear from Ciel's live. Sebastian did all his might to make Undertaker laugh. And he did it. He won and Ciel was forced to be Sebastians boyfriend, at first Ciel was very cold to Sebastian and he hated Sebastian so much. But as time flies by, Ciel finally realized how much Sebastian cares for him and loves him and so he fell for the raven's charm. And return the ravens feelings.

Ciel leaned down and kisses Sebastians lips, to Sebastian's surprize Ciel opened his own mouth on his own accord. Being Sebastian he willingly do what his lover want him to do, he pushed in his tongue in slowly. Sebastian started to explore the wet cavern, swishing his tongue along side with Ciel, Ciel started to try and battle for dominance and Sebastian wont give up easily. Both their tongues fiercely swished againts eachother, the sound of sucking, panting, and moans could be heard through the silentness of the house. Both of them started to got out of breath, Ciel broke the kiss panting hard. He looked at his lovers eyes, those scarlette eye filled with love and lust.

Sebastian rolled his body so that Sebastian was now on top of Ciel, he took of Ciels shirt and started to give wet kisses on Ciel from the boys forhead to his cheek then his jaw. When the kisses reached Ciels neck it became more intense, Sebastian started to suck and lick the birthday boy's pale neck receiving moans from the birthday boy.

"A-aah Sebasti—aah" Ciel said while tugging Sebastian's hair, Sebastian naughty hands found his way to Ciel's nipple and started to rub it softly. Ciel squirm beneath Sebastian, he loved the way Sebastian touches him it was sweet and soft but hot and arousing in the same way. And he is happy knowing that Sebastian is all his and his alone. Sebastian han drifted more to the south and as he started to lick on of Ciel's nipples.

"A-AH!" Ciel's breatch hitched when he felt a warm hand his clothed crotch.

"Your hard, how cute~" Sebastian gave a light squezee on the clothed erection receiving a pleading moan from Sebastian.

"S-sebastian take it off, feel me touch me, kiss me... Take me Sebastian... hnnngh~" Ciels words made Sebastian's pants feel really tight, cute and innocent but erotic at the same time. Oh how much he loved his Ciel.

"Yes my lord" He said with his trademark smirk. He took of Ciel's pants and now Ciel was clothesless beneath Sebastian.

"S-sebastian its cold... Lets do it in our room" Sebastian lifted Ciel bridalstyle and brought both of them to their bed room, he threw Ciel on the bed took of his clothes and parted Ciels leg. HE licked his lips before leaning in and lick the tip of Ciel's erection. "A-aaaah~" Sebastian licked Ciel's length from the base until the tip before, putting the whole thing inside his mouth. Ciel bucked his heat at the sudden heat on his erection. Sebastian sucked Ciel manhood, bobbing his head.

"Ahhh oh god Sebastian... arghhh.. faster... hnggghhh" Sebastian suck harder and faste. Ciels moans got even louder and he pulled at Sebastian's hair.

"A-aah Sebastian i-im going to- A-aaakhhh! Sebastian!" Ciel came crying Sebastians name. Sebastian swallowes the whole thing not leaving a single drop.

"You taste so sweet~" Ciel blushed, Sebastian held 3 fingers infront of Ciels face "Suck" without to much words, Ciel started to suck on Sebastians fingers making sure that the fingers are wet. When Sebastian think it was wet enough he took it out from Ciel's mouth and put one of the finger in Ciels tight entrance. He waited until Ciel felt comfortable and started to put the finger in and out of the tight hole. And he entered a second one, sensing Ciel slightly tensed he gave butterfly kisses on the boys neck.

And he started to move his fingers in a scissoring motion, he entered the third. Right when he enterd the third finger all three of his fingers touch the bundle of nerves and make Ciel scream in pleasure. "AH! Sebastian! Right there yes! Aah! Hit that place again" Sebastian reapeatingly abuse the bundle of nerve making Ciel a mess. He retreated his fingers making Ciel mewled like a kitten that just got his milk taken way.

Sebastian parted Ciels leg even further and position his erect length infront of Ciels hole, slowly he enters Ciel.

"A-auch! It hurts Sebastian.."

"Shh the pain wont be long trust me" Sebastian waited until Ciel was used to Sebastians size.

"M-move"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes im sure, i want you now... please Sebastian" Sebastian did as he was told, he slid out of Ciel until the only the tip was inside and he plunged back in slowly at first. He repeated it for a couple times, when he heard Ciel moaning he picked up the pace.

"ahhh Sebastian.. aaah aaah nghhhh hh.."

"hnnn Ciel..." Sebastian angle him self and pound into Ciel. Suddenly Ciel's eyes widen.

"A—aaaah faster, harder... hit that placeagain Sebastian nghghhhhhhh..." Sebastian pounded even faster and hit Ciels prostate over and over, and started to stroke Ciels length. Making Ciel a babbling mess.

"oh yes! God! Fuck! Sebastian... i'm gonna anghgggghhh..."

"Yes me too, lets come together Ciel.." Sebastian squeeze on Ciel's length harder and faster making Ciel scream.

"aahhh aahhhh aahhh Se- SEBASTIAN..." and with that he came on Sebastian's hand and both their chests

"arggghh Ciel ~" Sebastian came right after Ciel, giving a last thrust he pull out and fell on to the side.

"haaah haaa haaah... that was amazing..."

"hnnn" Ciel replied while trying to stay awake, Sebastian pulled Ciel to his chest and cover them with a blanket.

"Sleep now... you must be really tired Ciel"

"hnnn... I love you Sebastian..."

"I love you to Ciel.." Ciel chuckled and kissed Sebastians sweaty neck before falling a sleep.

"Your a sleep already, so cute..." He yawned he was tired him self. Before falling a sleep he said"

"Happy birthday my love" and fell a sleep..

_I love you more than anything_

_You most know that i'll always be here for you_

_And i'll do anything to make you happy_

_Because the love i feel for you _

_Is even deeper than the deepest sea in the world_

THE END

* * *

><p>AN: so how was it? please RnR i'll be really happy and maybe i'll be a better author a make you guys more lemons *slap*... pleaseeee... oh yeah and one more thing Happy birthday Ciel and my Junior at school! XD

I'm sorry if there's still some errors i've already checked it 5 times but if there is still errors i am trully sorry.. from your weird author BlackandWhite9321


End file.
